


#raidsite19

by DrugsRUs



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: mission failed, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: #raidsite19Yeah, it didn't go so well.
Relationships: nein - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	#raidsite19

The news reporter stood next to a mass of people, all staring at a compound a mile away. The news reporter turned around, and spoke to the camera.

“And in a few minutes, the few thousand people who showed up to ‘raid Site 19’ are preparing to invade! We’ll be watching from a helicopter above as the chaos unfolds!”

Inside the site, the MTF Commander is instructing his men.

  
“If they cross the boundary, you open fire! Remember, they cannot be allowed in. If you run out of ammunition, use the HID, but sparingly. Remember, they are fellow humans, but they cannot be let inside.” 

The MTF operatives nod their heads. 

“Same thing goes for helicopters! Use the HID if necessary. Got it?”

The MTF shout: “SIR YES SIR!” 

8:56.

The people prepare their trucks and cars. None of them are taking it seriously, they expect to be let in.

8:59. The MTF take their positions rifles raised. The HID turret charges slowly.

9:00. 

The horde of people drive into the compound, news helicopters flying in. They’re steadily approaching. 30 feet… 20 feet… 10 feet..

Just about five feet away, the MTF open fire, the HID discharges electricity into the air, frying people and helicopters alike. News stations cut to static, however, outside cameras are still recording the massacre. Bullets are firing, people are dying, and chaos is in the air.

Five minutes later, it ends. As the dust clears, the cameras zoom in to see eight MTF with their guns raised, with hordes of dead people littered around them. A megaphone sounds from inside the base. 

“Let this be a lesson to the world. Do not try and go to our facilities.” 

The feed cuts to static.


End file.
